1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved flexible hose for conveying fluids or gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.K. Patent Specification 1 394 723 discloses an improved oil suction and discharge hose having a multilayer construction.
EP 0 969 236 A2 discloses a kink resistant high pressure hose having a degree of flexibility.
DE 10 2004 051 073 A1 describes a hose containing a textile reinforcement layer of meta-aramid yarns or plied yarns made from filaments with a length of 200 to 1400 mm present between elastomeric layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,420 describes a hose containing a textile reinforcement layer made from polyphenylene sulfide yarns.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0008807 A1 discloses an air conditioning hose having a multilayer construction.
While it is well known in the prior art to form hoses having multilayer construction, a need is present for an improved flexible hose which can be constructed on conventional equipment employed for hose construction.